


A stepmother's gift

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [7]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: attempted memory wipe, forced empowering, mention of how much Rachel hates Scott and Emma being together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Madelyne also has a gift for Rachel Summers
Series: Amends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	A stepmother's gift

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

A Stepmother’s Gift

She stared out at her father and that woman walking arm and arm in the garden. “You really hate her don’t you?” A voice said and she turned to see Madelyne Pryor standing there. “I don’t blame you there, she certainly isn’t good enough for Scott.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be resurrecting Nate Grey,” She could feel the phoenix force flickering inside the other woman calling out to her. She frowned as she realized that a piece of it was missing. “I thought Xavier said you had ten fragments of the phoenix I only count nine.”

“I sealed one of them inside my son and then took his memory away.” She said looking down in the garden still. “I came here to give my step daughter a similar gift.” She then grabbed a hold of her and a familiar power filled her and then faded to a dull echo of itself insider her. “There now all that I need to do is take your memory away.”

She focused and shoved the woman back with her TK watching as she stumbled in shock. “What did you just do to me?” She asked and then saw the answer. “You stuck two of your fragments inside me why?”

“I hid the largest single fragment inside my son Nathan,” Madelyne said smiling. “I’ve hidden the next two largest inside you and I will seal the seven remaining into Nate Grey of course.” She couldn’t believe the woman was being that reckless. “It seems like I can’t make you forget about them your connection to the force is too strong.” Madelyne turned and stepped off the balcony floating in mid air. “Don’t go telling your brothers about the power I’ve buried inside them after all they don’t have your experience and things might go badly.” Before she could react the woman was gone.

She looked down at her father and Emma Frost neither one of them had even noticed what was going on. She reached inside herself and found the spot deep inside where the other woman had sealed fragments of the phoenix. She could feel them asking to be let loose and used but she pulled away. She didn’t trust herself with that power anymore and she wasn’t about to let anyone else know it was there.

The End


End file.
